The Battle of the Years
by The Littlest Line
Summary: A piece of yellowed paper. A little girl, no older than twelve, starts to write.


**A piece of yellowed paper. A little girl, no older than twelve, starts to write.**

_My name: I'll keep that to myself for now._

_My message: I have a secret. A big one._

_It starts with a story. A big one._

_You see, there are four elements._

_Earth, water, fire, air._

_And four nations of all of them, then benders..._

_You know, I don't want to tell this very much. It's long._

_But it's super necessary so here's a little overview._

_All four of the nations were friends, then the fire nation attacked, making the other three go against them, but the three or them still needed help, even with their combined power._

_But they wiped out the airbenders._

_The avatar could save the other two nations. The avatar could bend all four elements._

_But he vanished. Right when they needed him._

_And the new one? The new avatar?_

_They would be the last airbender._

_And they would save the other nations._

_She (or he) was nowhere. They looked but they weren't found._

_But I know the avatar, believe it our not._

_I'm very close with them._

_She ran away, not wanting to fight._

_She's sweet and never ever wants to fight, or anyone to fight._

_A pacifist._

_But she grew a lot, physically and mentally, and she's ready to kick Fire Lord Ozai's butt!_

_You know how I know all of this?_

_I close with her, but closer than you might think._

_The avatar's me._

_But I'm ready now._

_I'm ready to look deep into nature and then understand everything better, in the wise words of... someone or other._

_You know, I was scared._

_Real scared._

_The weight of the _world_ rested in my hands._

_I ran away, thinking I could escape it all, maybe a new avatar would come._

_But I know now..._

_I was living with the non-benders, neutral in this war since most left their nations._

_They became my family, my new home._

_And I loved them. Still do in fact._

_But I realise I can't do this._

_No one else is going to come._

_I was ten then. Now I'm only twelve, still young._

_But there's a difference between now and then._

_Because now?_

_Now I'm going to return. Return to save the world._

_(And be overly dramatic.)_

_But should I reveal myself?_

_I'm still scared._

_Maybe I'll send this out, let you read and sneak to Ozai and break him down and kill him._

_I don't know if I'm ready._

_That's why I'm writing this._

_I need a friend with me. But who?_

_It's all very tough._

_Would you like to have that much pressure on you?_

_It's hard._

_So I'll send this out into the world. I preserve myself and wait for someone to find me. _

_I will save you. I _will_. You just wait._

_I hope you do._

_It'll be tough but will go one this journey together, right?_

_Find me._

_The world, life, is just a game or hide and seek after all._

_(And my name? I'll tell you it. _

_It's Spink. See you on the flip side.)_

* * *

**222 years later...**

The paper was quick crumbling to dust.

She needed to memorize it, to find this girl, to find their avatar, their savior.

She had a mission.

* * *

**The avatar.**

**She was here.**

**A mere child. **

**She couldn't save them.**

**Never!**

**But she was the _avatar._**

**If not this little girl, who else?**

**Should they all be wiped out like the airbenders?**

**'Let them set an example for you.' the fire nation had said.**

**It worked.**

**They would fight, but in secret.**

**But now the avatar was back.**

**She could save them.**

**After hundreds of years, she was here.**

**Would she do it?**

**Would they be saved?**

* * *

_**The battle of the years.**_

_**Would their savior be true?**_

_**They could die.**_

_**Would they?**_

_**Who would win?**_

_**Light or dark?**_

_**Good or bad?**_

_**Fire or water, earth and air?**_

**_It was hard to say._**

**_The leader, the avatar was shining._**

**_She had to come through. She had to be the one to save them all._**

**_Approaching the Fire Lord. _**

**_Shooting down the guards._**

**_A blast of fire from his hand._**

**_She dodges._**

**_She shoots up the air sending him flying._**

**_He tries to shoot more fire at her._**

**_A wall of earth blocks it._**

**_She comes closer and closer._**

**_And..._**

**_He's in flames._**

* * *

**Firebender**: Different Avatar!AU **Other Prompts: One point** (word) kick **Two point** (character) Fire Lord Ozai **Three point** (quote) Look deep into nature and then you will understand everything better.-Albert Einstein (-Pinnacle Palace Platypus Bears-) {_Pro-Bending Circuit_}

**~Kira**


End file.
